<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【银魂同人】两国花火（武州组四人中心） by ssshino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694300">【银魂同人】两国花火（武州组四人中心）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino'>ssshino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]<br/>[原标题：【银魂同人】红一叶[暂定]（三叶篇后日谈）（短（wa）文（keng）向）]</p><p>*2014.02.15 更新后文</p><p>看完三叶篇有点忍不住，大概用了一个小时多点把脑洞敲了个开头。时间点是三叶篇之后一周。</p><p>之后可能要等补完动乱篇才能开始写……？而且更重要的是这家伙就要期末考了还在作死【pia。</p><p>总之就先这样吧~等期末修罗场完了再来施工，不过刚看了一会觉得就这样完结也不错……？【你</p><p>以下正文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真选组一番队队长从一大早就不在屯所。</p><p>时维季秋。夏日的炎躁早在几周前就被挟雨的秋风给卷了去，气候温和下来的日子里治安也颇有些改善，肩负和平的武装警察们因此得以清闲了不少。然而话虽这么说，也只是那些伤筋动骨的大新闻数量有所下降——平日的琐碎事儿还是像极了那些地里绿的恶心的韭菜，割了一茬又一茬。</p><p>正因为如此，可以说处在真选组中心地位的一番队队长连招呼都不打一声就玩起了消失，从某种意义上还是给另两个中流砥柱带来了可观的工作量。</p><p> </p><p>午饭过后山崎退又一次走到了真选组副长的房间门前。他手里握着厚厚一叠报告书，其认真程度简直可以称作是他迄今为止报告书撰写的巅峰。</p><p>虽然平常脑子不太灵光，但他还是明白，在这个节骨眼上去惹自己的顶头上司，死相决不会比平常更好看。</p><p>房门没关。比“副长居然有时间回来”更让他惊讶的是榻榻米上端坐着的魁梧男人，而土方十四郎，背对着门口盘腿坐在庭院前，背影的那一侧不时飘来几缕青烟。屯所的庭院里起了些风。院里高大的青枫树落下几片叶，从叶柄到先端都是耀眼的红。</p><p>“十四。”近藤勋叫着土方，“接下来的工作我已经交给永仓和斋藤他们了。”</p><p>话说到一半他注意到了门口发着呆的山崎，打了个招呼，眼神指着他手上捏着的一叠：“这是什么？”</p><p>“啊，是，局长。”山崎端正地敬了个礼，“这是关于那次转海屋事件的……”</p><p>话说到一半他便知气氛不对，定睛一看，眼前的近藤已经沉下了脸。</p><p>“行了。”他把声音压得很低。山崎的报告书原是要面呈给土方的，而庭前的当事人并不回头，只是简略地指示：“把报告书放在我的桌上吧。我今天有事要出门。”</p><p>声音里是比往常还要更浓重的沙哑，山崎的眼前几乎可以浮现出自己的老烟枪上司百年之后肺里的大片阴云。一种莫名的违和感传来，然而他还是迅速的接受了命令。</p><p>“啊，好……好的。”手中的纸张落在桧木的桌面上，他先后向近藤和土方的背影再次敬了礼，转身意欲离开房间。</p><p>“等等。”山崎连忙转过身来，看见房间对面的土方回过头看着他。大约是因为脚伤未愈行动不便，土方并没有连身体一起转过来，然而眼睛上两轮发乌的黑眼圈再加上头上还没拆下的绷带怎么说视觉冲击力都太过强烈，他后背不禁打了个颤。</p><p>“看什么看。”土方有些不悦。尽管动作受限，然而他从嘴里拿下残烟的动作却依然很麻利。</p><p>“跟一番队那些家伙带句话，就说是我的命令。”他吐出一串青烟，“在他们队长回来之前全部挂在二、三番队之下帮忙。惹出什么麻烦后果自负。”</p><p>“一番队吗？我知道了。”山崎掏出随身的记事本，忽然想起什么似的问向土方，“说起来今天冲田队长……”</p><p>“那家伙上周不也没出勤吗。他出去了。”土方已经把头转了回去，“不是翘班。”</p><p>“山崎。”这回是近藤叫他，“你先回去吧。今天我也和十四一起出门，有什么事情就找永仓或者斋藤好了。”说着他倏地起身走到土方身边，伸出左手，“不放心的话就再跟我出去巡查一圈吧，十四。”</p><p>土方扶着近藤的手晃悠悠地起身，右脚不慎一点地，他眉毛差点拧到了一处。露出如此窘态的他仿佛有些尴尬，回头望向山崎重复了一边近藤的话：“你先回去吧。报告书我今天回来之后会看。”</p><p>说完他仿佛想起什么似的，嘴角有些苦涩地抬了抬。</p><p>“这回辛苦你了，山崎。”</p><p>山崎回过神来。刚刚发生了太多在他理解范围之外的事情，不过现在他想他已经基本明白了。</p><p>他又向土方敬了个礼，脸上的微笑因为一股无名的酸楚显得有些僵硬。</p><p>“副长……副长这次也辛苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>——啊，说起来，今天好像是……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前文戳我，无视原文的标题吧这个才是最后定下的。</p><p>虽然这么说也是个脸滚键盘起的</p><p>全文加起来1w字出头，对于没写过什么东西的自己来说是算顶长的文章了。从开坑开始断断续续写到现在能平坑也觉得能坚持下来难能可贵，也许是对武州组执念太深吧（笑）。</p><p>明明就是已经发出的前文收不回无奈之下只能装作辛勤填坑的良心作者</p><p>算是第一次写近土和近冲的互动，土冲的互动对话尺度（？）也拉的比较大，OOC应该是在所难免的吧……躺平。查了一小部分历史和地理的资料，可惜大概用的不够好，很生硬，当然更多的，自己捏造了一些设定，这一点就求各位不要吐槽了要怪就怪猩猩给的设定本身就很无责任吧……</p><p>其实我觉得写到最后已经看不到头七这个设定了姐姐我对不起你</p><p>发文之后数日内应该会对文字进行一些小的修改，这已经成了这个人的臭毛病并且改不掉了……请各位多包涵嗯。</p><p>以下正文=3=（直接接前文）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>江户往武州的公路是一条近乎笔直的通道。工作日的午后无论哪条道路都是车流稀少，更何况是像这样被江户的都市人戏称为“下乡”的方向。车辆愈背离国家的心脏，空气中泥土和枯草的味道就愈浓重，深秋时节防护栏之外吹来的风凉爽却分明挟着一股暖意，熟悉乡下的人光只一嗅便能分别出混在其中的残香，清楚明晰地仿佛大片的麦田在眼前伸展开来。</p><p>土方把手放在车门的开关上，几度犹豫之后还是决定打开车窗呼吸一下新鲜空气。尽管卸下了车顶右前那亮的扎眼的“御用”灯笼，两侧车门上刷上的“真选组”字样还是让他如坐针毡。自打成了真选组的一员，人称鬼之副长的他从未有过公车私用的行为，然而驾驶座上的罪魁祸首却一副不以为然的态度，依然和平常没两样地，一边嘻嘻哈哈一边硬把腿脚不便的他塞进了副驾驶座上。</p><p>“这对真选组来说也算是大事啊。所以十四你这次就别计较了。”出发的时候近藤说着这种隔靴搔痒的借口，侧过头看一眼土方的脸，轻松的表情还是趁他没注意时禁不住垮了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来自从离开武州，我们几个到现在一次都没有回去过哪。”</p><p>“啊。”土方抬起手肘靠在打开的车窗上，左手撑着半边脸，“也不知道道场如今变成什么样了。”</p><p>“哈哈，这个倒是不用担心。”近藤瞄了一眼后视镜，抬起头颇为骄傲地说，“现在还留下照看道场的那些人我也有过几次通信。虽然境况是大不如前，但偶尔还是会有那么一两个憧憬着我们的人要求加入。”</p><p>“憧憬我们？”</p><p>“连我听到都吃了一惊。这个时代居然还有那样的年轻人吗——该说是吃惊呢，还是有一些期待呢。我可想不清楚啊。”</p><p>“没什么好憧憬的吧。不管作为武士继续生存还是保卫江户的和平什么的，对于那群小鬼来说只不过是谁都可以想的廉价梦想罢了。”土方有些焦躁地拨了拨被风吹进眼睛的前发，垂下指向窗外的眼神，“不管近藤老大你怎么想，现在想起来当时我可能是被这种华而不实的肥皂泡给迷花了眼吧。”</p><p>“哈哈，看当时你的样子，也确实不得不让人这么认为啊。当年不仅是你，连我都也在迷茫之中。”</p><p>说到这里近藤单手握着方向盘，腾出一只手挠了挠头发，少见地锁紧了眉头。</p><p>“那时这个决定托付给我们的东西实在太过于沉重了。那么多人的未来，都紧紧系在我们这些为首的家伙身上，这联系越是紧密，越让我感到自身的渺小与脆弱。我究竟能不能做出正确的决定，能不能担负起这份责任，这些问题我也不是没有怀疑过。”</p><p>“近藤老大……”</p><p>“不过呢，人就是这种一边犯错，一边心怀悔意、受其折磨，一边却还要继续拼命活着的生物。”</p><p>说话的人此时已经恢复了一贯爽朗的表情，他双目直视着挡风玻璃之外笔直的公路，咧开嘴给了身旁看着他的土方一个有些傻气的笑容。</p><p>“如果连现在得到的都放弃的话，那些用后悔衡量起来明明如此重要的逝去之物，不就都变得一文不值了嘛。”</p><p>他说完这番话之后车内很长一段时间都只是寂静。唯一的声音不过是引擎运转的轰鸣，夹杂着秋空舒适的风音。午后两三点的阳光照得人骨头都松了一般昏昏欲睡，撑着左脸低着头的男人半睁着眼，犀利的目光在日照之下柔和有如三月梢头的吉野樱。</p><p>“呵。”良久他才吐出一口气，嘴唇上带着无奈的笑，“是啊。会放弃的家伙才是傻瓜吧。”</p><p> </p><p>不知是所谓的民风淳朴还是单纯的经济落后，数十年过去武州的空气依旧是满溢着建筑里木质结构自然积淀的醇香。往来的路人踩着二齿的木屐在路面上发出清脆的响，道旁的店面顶着的看板，装潢风格都快要写进历史书页。低矮的屋檐上只有风雨的痕迹却不见半分雕琢，窄小如江户巷道的街的尽头，有郁郁苍苍的树影浮动，深似奥羽山脉中一年四季湛蓝如初的明镜水。</p><p>近藤沿着漫长的三年坂向上攀着，脚步直到过了“清水坂”的指示板才稍有放慢。抬头望去，面前又是片茂密的松林，从中劈开铺成的大道顶端，几乎可以看到大门洞开，最末一节阶梯之上隐约可见素服的行人缓步拾级而上。</p><p>就是这里吗，近藤想。浴衣里贴身的襦伴有些湿气传来，他擦去鼻尖沁出的汗珠，紧了紧腰间的系带。秋日枯黄的阳光惹的人比往日更加容易疲累，然他也不过只在原地停留了几秒，便转身再度踏上了前行的楼梯。</p><p>——真是挺不错的地方。</p><p> </p><p>清水坂的尽头是座陵园。等到近藤踏进了大门才发觉，和一路上青葱的景色不同，园里尽是红如火烧云的槭树，漫天的落叶沙沙里恍惚中仿佛能听到谁的吟句之声。大门的两侧有和式的假山和微型的瀑布，虽是亡灵安息之地，却别有一股风雅之趣。这时节来扫墓的人本就不多，加上是工作日，满是红叶的坡道上就更少有人的踪迹。</p><p>正因为如此近藤没花多大功夫就找到了他要找的目标。</p><p>“抱歉，来晚了。总悟。”</p><p>曲着身子坐在碑前的少年闻声抬头，身子底下的枯叶发出连声脆响。</p><p>“近藤老大……”冲田的惊讶神色并没有维持多久，下一秒他便已经皱起眉苦笑道，“连你都特地跑过来，组内想必已经要忙得炸开锅了吧。”</p><p>“哈哈，也算是给那些家伙一个历练的机会吧。”说话间近藤学着冲田的样子弯腰在他身边坐下，一米八的个子跟少年比起来魁梧许多，“什么事都由我们三个管着，以后碰到什么事只会比现在更抽不出身。”</p><p>听近藤说完，冲田的眼神一下变得很复杂，良久他才生涩地开口：</p><p>“……照近藤老大这么说，那家伙也来了么。”</p><p>“啊，是啊。”好像早已料到似的，近藤不假思索地说。</p><p>“都到这里来了，也不过来看看么？更何况还是头七的日子。”冲田听罢低下了头，嘴角讽刺地深深上翘。</p><p>近藤先是一怔，尔后又无奈地闭上了眼，再说话时眉间的沟壑显得极深。</p><p>“是我不让他过来的，总悟。十四脚上的伤还走不得这样的坡道。”</p><p>那边过了许久没有回音。秋风漾过浴衣的领口有些凉意，近藤的余光瞟向冲田。少年依然面无表情，眼中不见一丝波澜，暗淡的目光越过层层碑铭俯视脚下重峦。陵园的周边原本是绿一色的山林，然而落叶的乔木毕竟逃不过自然的规律，深秋时节叶片便已枯黄落尽——但了无生气的颜色里却总夹杂着小片小片的夺目鲜红，那是秋天槭树最明亮的信号。</p><p>“近藤老大。”听到自己的名字，近藤回过头去，看见冲田唇边挂着读不出意思的微笑，视线却落在手心一片红的灼眼的槭树叶子上。</p><p>“感情啊幸福啊这种东西，我果然还是不明白啊。”他微微仰头吐出一口气，“因为害怕未知的未来而选择狠下心拒绝，这种事情就算是现在我也难以发自内心地接受。”</p><p>说罢他将手一斜，落叶簌簌地滑落在水泥的地面上，没有焦点的眼神徒劳地落在自己两脚之间的空处上。和秋天一样鲜艳的眸子里覆上一层灰暗的帘，深呼吸了两次之后他接了自己的话头继续说起来。</p><p>“正因为对每个人来说幸福是各自不同的，所以在这个世界上，没有人有权力选择别人的幸福吧。擅自替他人做主的家伙，不管结果是好是坏，我都想冲上去先揍一顿才好呢。”</p><p>混杂了复杂情绪的声音在园子里留下不长的残响。强风骤起，堆积的落叶四下飞散，如同秋雨将起的前奏。额前的碎发扎进了眼角，冲田揉了揉生疼的眼皮，低头间头顶忽然传来熟悉的触感和温暖。</p><p>“得亏你想这么多了，总悟。”近藤揉着手中栗色的脑袋，眯起的眼睛神色温和而明快。</p><p>“近藤老大……”冲田原本阴鸷的表情也不禁松弛了下来，眼睛里的阴霾散了大半，“说起来上一次这样还是什么时候的事呢。”</p><p>“哈哈，是啊。久的都快忘掉了吧。”听他这么一说，近藤也面露怀念，“平日要不就是忙于工作，就算闲下来了，在屯所也不得不顾及你这个一番队队长的形象。我可不想那些家伙把他们的上司当成个小孩子看啊。”</p><p>“您多虑了。”冲田颇自信地别过头来，眉毛高高挑起，嘴角隐约可见整齐的牙，“那些家伙可没这个胆。”</p><p>见冲田这番表情，近藤忍不住“哈哈”地笑出声来，他拿开放在冲田头上的大手，轻轻地拍了拍少年的肩膀。</p><p>“所以说难为你想了这么多啊，总悟。”望着不明就里一头雾水的冲田，他笃定地说，一双眼睛仿佛要看到冲田的心里去，“因为你啊，明明就还是个孩子嘛。”</p><p>“确实如你所说，每个人的幸福是形状各异的。但是，选择幸福的权力，却不仅仅是握在当事人的手里。这一点你弄错了呐，总悟。”</p><p>“不管你愿不愿意承认，无论多乖僻孤独，人彼此之间都是有羁绊相连相通的，而相通的羁绊本身就是一种对彼此幸福的承诺。有时候不是别人选择他人的幸福，而是被选择的那个人，自己交出了手中的选择权。”</p><p>一口气说完这话，他心头却不知怎的忽然有些沉重。清风袭过。他再度把视线收回到眼前少年的脸上，却见冲田重新明朗的笑颜上挂着几许担忧，眼里闪过几回欲言又止的神色。</p><p>他偷偷叹了一口气，只在那比自己小巧许多的肩上又轻轻拍了两下。</p><p> </p><p>那之后两个人就一直坐在碑前有一搭没一搭地聊着些无关紧要的事情，更多的时候无论近藤还是冲田都一语不发，只是任由无声的时间随同头顶的流云消失在爽朗的秋风中。一过秋分日子就见着慢慢短了，没几时本来还有些热度的太阳便燃成红叶一般的色泽悄悄走到西边的空中。陵园里本就不多的参拜者也陆续离开，近藤伸长了脖子一看，已经有些看不清远处自己来时的路，只能分辨出微醺的黑暗处嵌着几点橘色，那是路边小摊夜间不打烊的信号灯。</p><p>上一次看到这种景象是多少年前了呢，他想。转眼间自己和土方都差不多要到了被那些年轻一点的新晋队士叫成大叔的年纪，冲田也不再是当年那个能骑在自己脖上捣蛋的臭小鬼。就算他们走到看不见麦子枯熟的地方，时间依然在无法察觉的地方像神田川一般流动不息，一个不留神便又将几度光阴拱手让人。</p><p>只有那个人一如既往，永远是在他们身后微笑着的后盾。近藤回过头，身后的墓碑上“三叶”两个字已经快要与无边的黑暗融为一体，却仍是静默不语。</p><p>“近藤老大。”他听得冲田叫他，语调依然如平常版慵懒，“差不多……要走了吧。”</p><p>回头一看，少年睁着有些散漫的眼睛望着已变成紫蓝色的天空，见自己看着，便撑起身子站了起来。</p><p>“姐姐。”尚年轻的手抚上冰凉的石碑，手上刀茧擦出沙沙的响，“我们先走了。”</p><p> </p><p>在道场用过晚饭，三人便分开来自由行动，用近藤的话来说就是“各有所得”。吃过饭他便跑去找了现今的道场负责人、当时托付的旧识，取了一壶酒，二人在隔间里开始叙起旧来。土方听他们聊起道场的事，本想跟着他去也说上两句，却被近藤一把推到门外：道场的事情有我管着就好了，以前不也是这样吗。</p><p>看着纸门被自家大将推上，土方颇为烦闷地挠了挠头。虽然在真选组负责大小事项的是自己，回到老家，道场的事情说到底还是作为继承人的近藤做起来比较得心应手，有人能负起责来，自己从还在武州的时候开始对这方面也就没多大兴趣。</p><p>——只不过是想避开麻烦的人而已。</p><p>从转海屋事件之后他和冲田除开在葬礼上打过一次照面就再也没有私底下出现在同一场合，两人的交谈更是完全空白。每日晨间集会时，土方手里攥着队士名单训着那些昨天被他抓到传阅JUMP的倒霉蛋，却总忍不住从纸张用旧发毛的边缘偷偷望一眼前排最中的栗发小子。后者依旧如同平常一样没睡醒般眼神游离，仔细一看眼底却像是被谁揍了一般肿胀发乌。隔在土方面前的是名为心照不宣的面具，他明白冲田如今是如何作想，也相信冲田明白自己的想法，然而这根不知该称作是默契还是孽缘的纽带此时却反过来成为了逃避的借口和庇护。</p><p>所以他惟独只能选择承受难熬的尴尬与苦楚，把堆在面前的麻烦一股脑交给时间来处理。庭前月华霜重，院落中几株瘦竹疏影随风而动，无处可去的他信步走到厅中，想走到门外吹吹风，却瞟见房外的回廊上隐约有个人影。那人影依门而坐，肩上可见剑柄的形状，想必是拥剑而坐的姿势。</p><p>土方呆立了半晌。满月高悬，月光沿着门框在榻榻米上勾勒出修长的线条，照到他的脚踝处，而他只是默默望着门口那座敷童子的背影，张开嘴，却说不出什么话来。</p><p>那是冲田。明明上了战场就是以一敌百的嗜血修罗，可此时安静地坐在门前的人，无论是身材还是坐姿都是个不折不扣的孩子。雪白的月光映在他脖颈与肩头，愈发显的清瘦，土方这才意识到不过一周有余的时间，冲田已经在他完全没发觉的情况下落成了这副憔悴模样。手上烟灰有些承受不起自身的重量开始簌簌往下落，他轻轻呼出一口烟，转过身想找别的出口离开大厅，却被意料之中的那个人给叫住了。</p><p>“土方先生。”少年的声音有些嘶哑，然而却掩不住话语里莫名的兴致，“去那里喝点酒如何。”</p><p>似乎是估计到土方会回头，他抬起竹刀指一指左手边的小路，而土方只是摆出一个不以为然的表情。</p><p>“你不说我也知道。”他一脚高一脚低走到大厅的另一头门外，扔下所剩无几的烟头，“可别迟到了臭小子。”</p><p> </p><p>冲田所指的是他和三叶旧时的居所。离道场十分钟脚程的一座小屋，虽然比起现今的万事屋来说大不了多少，但供两人居住却已是绰绰有余。房屋名义上是归两姐弟所有，然而按产权划分起来，却是近藤家名下的财产。比起教师和门人或是主人和食客的关系，更多时候能在冲田近藤两家之间看到的联系更近于亲情，即便这样的关系表面上看起来更接近近藤勋从外面捡来了无家可归的臭小鬼冲田总悟和跟在他屁股后拉扯他长大的冲田三叶一般。乡下地方发生这样的事，难免会有好事者在背后偷偷嚼着空穴来风的舌根，直到有个不知从哪天开始就扎根在试卫馆的黑发流氓提着木刀去把这些家伙的脑袋当西瓜狠狠地敲打了一顿之后，那些流言才渐渐平息下来。</p><p>就连这柄横空杠进三人平静生活的利剑也被温和地接受。</p><p> </p><p>等土方走进冲田家的院门时冲田已经坐在大门口等着他了。一双木屐横七竖八地摆在他脚下的地面，两条小腿吊在台阶和地面之间一跳一跳地摆动着，脚趾不时勾起泥地上散落的红叶。</p><p>“真慢呐土方先生。”抬头扫一眼来人，冲田半是责备半是半是调笑地对土方说，也不管土方尚未坐定，提起备好的酒瓶示了意便自己斟起酒来，澄明的液体汩汩流进酒杯的声音在这清秋夜听起来格外悦耳。</p><p>“土方先生请自便吧。”冲田将酒瓶推向土方，只手端起酒杯先行放到唇边。</p><p>“请别人来喝酒，你的态度还真烂啊。”土方不满地抛了个白眼过去，接过酒瓶便倒起来。</p><p>“那是当然。”少年挪开酒杯，露出一个不明所以的笑容，“因为是土方先生嘛。”</p><p>土方一个怒视过去，正要发作，看手边的酒杯里却已经要满溢出来。把酒瓶放回两人中间，他抿一口杯里液体，竟是旧日里闲暇时和近藤常在道场对饮的味道。</p><p>“偶然在仓库里发现的。”冲田瞄一眼土方的表情，依然一副满满余裕的样子，翘起的右脚勾到了地上的木屐，他索性弯下腰去穿好，另一只脚依然光着飞上飞下，像是月光下苇草丛里成群结队发着光的萤火虫。他把目光投向院落之外的天地，那边依然有残留的夏虫微弱的鸣声。</p><p>想要闭着眼好好听一番，却听得旁边土方冷不丁问上一句：</p><p>“瘦了这么多，真看不出是以前那个在河里还能跟我打架的死小鬼。”</p><p>冲田低头一看，没套袜子的脚背白的几乎透明，脚踝的皮肤薄薄一层，骨架线条像石膏像般棱角分明。尽管如此他嘴上依然不饶人，几乎是条件反射般开始反击：</p><p>“土方先生不也是。眼睛上一片黑糊糊的，是又跟哪里的小混混打架打输了？”</p><p>“不是打架是黑眼……啊我刚刚说了黑眼圈吗没有吧什么都没有说！”</p><p>“哈哈……土方先生还是老样子，只要一点小伎俩就能轻易钓上钩了。”冲田笑着拾起自己的酒杯，那里面还剩下小半杯酒，“这样的家伙到底怎么领导真选组的啊所以土方先生快去死吧让我来做副长好了。”</p><p>“要死的是你啊想死一次试试看吗混蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>他们身边的院落、空屋，以及门外的农田和山林似乎花了很长时间才完全将土方的怒吼给完全地吸收掉，但那与长长的黑夜比起来也不过是弹指间便已结束的一瞬，剩下的只有秋夜微寒的空气和令人难耐的沉默，凝在四四方方的狭小天地间，像是降了霜般冷着脸从黑暗里探出头来。微妙的气氛里只有两人莫名默契的推杯换盏，偶尔夹杂着寂寞的斟酌声，如同一枕清泉长流过脊背，惹人顿生寒意。</p><p>打破这种尴尬局面的是冲田。</p><p>“土方先生，今天去了姐姐的陵园吧。”</p><p>想是也没有什么遮掩的必要了，正在斟酒的土方听冲田这么问只是回问一句：</p><p>“你都看到了？”</p><p>话一出口脸上竟有些发烧。并不是因为口是心非的行动被冲田看穿；他只是羞于自己刻意避人耳目的所作所为被人当面说出来。</p><p>而冲田也没有辜负土方的这份厚望，他咽下口中的酒，很痛快地说：</p><p>“一个大男人拖着伤脚跑到陵园却不进去祭拜扫墓，只站在进门的景观那满脸惆怅地摆弄瀑布什么的，别说穿个看都看到想吐的浴衣了您就算穿件连体蒙面夜行衣我也能一眼认出您来啊真选组鬼之副长土方十四郎先生。”</p><p>“你……臭小子……”</p><p>一串不带喘气又极传神的连珠炮窘得土方整张脸红到了耳根，心里直后悔刚才不打自招的一步错棋。那边冲田仍然一脸轻松满足，两只手指吊着的酒杯像吊桶般左摇右摆。酒杯里只薄薄铺着一层酒，在杯底随着他玩弄酒杯的动作来回晃着，泛着刺眼的清光。</p><p>“姐姐知道了也一定很开心吧。”喝下最后一滴残酒，他把视线投向头顶的满月，“土方十四郎这个走掉了就头也不回的混蛋，即使这么多年过去却还是当年的那副德行。”</p><p>“说实话土方先生离开的时候我恨不得揪着你的衣领把你给拖回来。没办法强迫你带她走，至少要让你好好跟姐姐道歉。”</p><p>说着他似乎面有愧色。杯盏摆在手边木质地板，细小的指纹仿佛伤痕。</p><p>“可是呢，虽然不太明白，但是我总觉得不能那么做。这么一想，就连再踏出脚步的勇气都没有了。”</p><p>“这么些年每次跟姐姐通信，都会想起我们离开的时候发生的这件事。对姐姐，对你，这样的结果真的是最好的吗，我不止一次地想过。但是尽管作为一个局外人担心着，我也只能选择相信当事人的选择。”</p><p>他低下头，像是释然般笑了。</p><p>“现在看来，最好的选择，反而是我选择的相信呐。”</p><p>“总悟……”土方像是完全身处状况之外，呆然看着眼前翘着脚的冲田。</p><p>“所以土方先生请把我刚刚说的话都忘掉吧。记住了也没什么大用，毕竟真选组不需要两个副长。”</p><p>眼前的人转眼间又是一副死皮赖脸的欠扁样，土方的太阳穴开始有些隐隐作痛，不过这一回自己并不想要胖揍这混蛋一顿。</p><p>“那可真是恭喜你了啊。”他刻意咬牙切齿地发音，手却偷偷摸上玻璃制酒瓶的瓶颈。</p><p>“土方先生……今天出门没有带足蛋黄酱吗？嘴里居然还会吐出……”冲田一边不遗余力地嘴贱一边去拿自己的酒杯却感觉到重量不对，低头一看空杯里不知道什么时候早就给满上了。一旁土方已经背过冲田，隐约听到打火机打火的嚓嚓声和他窃窃的低语：</p><p>“是啊今天确实是蛋黄酱和尼古丁都不足。连行为都不正常起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>月上中天时冲田找出来的酒已经喝了个精光，不过二人都不是海量，到此也都醺醺然有些微醉了。深秋半夜的风格外醒神，四周除了田里晚稻的沙沙声再听不到别的声音。土方端起盛酒杯的漆盘，叫冲田收拾好散落的酒瓶准备打扫一番，却听得门前似乎有人前来。</p><p>回头仔细一看，是近藤来到院门前，笑嘻嘻地向两人打招呼。</p><p>“找遍了整间道场也找不到你们两个，一看果然是在这里。”他目光落到二人手上的东西上，又爽朗地笑开了，“怎么，在这里躲着我喝酒呐？”</p><p>“近藤老大！……不，没有特地躲着你，只是总悟他……”</p><p>“哎呀本来想在这里先把土方先生灌醉了再一刀砍掉的，没想到这家伙酒量比我想象的要好太多了，真是失策。”</p><p>土方说到一半便被冲田抢了话头去，回过神来手上已经多了三个大号玻璃瓶。</p><p>“总悟！回江户你就给我去切腹！一百次！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈……大半夜的你们还这么精神，我也有点放心了呐。”近藤说着靠在院门的门框上，“赶紧收拾收拾去休息吧，明天一早还得回江户工作呢。要处理的事情想必已经堆成山了吧。”</p><p>不一会三人便并肩走在回道场的小路上，一路上路灯老化失修的情况并不少见，走到中段细长的田间路便已是全黑的一片了。头顶上深蓝的夜空中嵌着几点星星，比记忆里更高更广阔，与他们离开武州那一年相比却找不出更多的变化。</p><p>“说起来真想再参加一次武州地方的花火大会啊。”近藤嗅着熟悉的空气不无怀念的说，“虽然和江户的夏日祭确实在规模和质量上都没法比，不过要我选的话果然还是这边的更棒啊。”</p><p>“记得是叫两国花火大会吧？”土方点上一支烟，莹莹的火星随着烟灰散落在空气里，“说归说，还得看明年夏天幕府那群老顽固跟攘夷志士他们放不放我们的假，近藤老大。”</p><p>“说到花火什么的指的是这个吗。”听到冲田这么一说，另外两人都向他投过视线，只见他手里举着个泛黄的纸袋，看上去在什么地方放了很长一段时间。</p><p>“整理房间的时候找到的。看上去有点像是……那个什么，线香花火？”</p><p>“难得回来一次，不如我们现在就放掉吧。拿回屯所跟一群男人放这个可没什么意思。”</p><p>“近藤老大恕我直言你这句话前中后哪里都毫无逻辑可言……而且后半句更是哪里都不对了吧。”</p><p>“土方先生你这就不懂了。”冲田已经开始低头在纸袋里摸来摸去，“倒不如说拿回去了反而没有气氛了吧？”</p><p>“怎么看不懂的都不是我而是他吧……”土方揉了揉生疼的太阳穴，手里已经被冲田塞上了一根细长的木棍。</p><p>“别管那么多了，十四，把打火机借我用一用。”</p><p>接过蛋黄酱形状的滑稽打火机，近藤抽出一根，引燃了引线的一端，不一会暗红的火光便迸发出耀眼的火星，蒲公英般绽放在顶端，每一束光都犹如日光般眩目，又都如雪花般转瞬即逝，不一会整支花火便燃烧殆尽。</p><p>“小型的烟花原来也可以这么好看。”近藤赞叹着，“以前只知道欣赏天空中那种壮观又持久的景色，还真是有些辜负了这些小小的艺术品。”</p><p>“还有很多呢近藤老大。”冲田蹲在地上在手边的纸袋摸了摸，抬头又递过去一根，露出小孩子般开心的微笑。说话间他自己也燃起了一根，用手指吊在膝头，另一只手笼在旁边，像是怕风吹熄了这短短一分钟的寿命。</p><p>这两个人还真是……土方不耐烦地揉了揉酒后塞住的鼻子，忽然感觉脚踝被什么刺着痒痒的很难受。他低头往下看，想着是被什么虫子咬了，迎面却看到冲田举着一根花火的残骸戳着自己。</p><p>“土方先生不来点一根吗？最好是把你嘴里的尼古丁给换掉，吸二手烟很难受的。”冲田说着吸了吸鼻子，“或者插到鼻子里通会儿气也不……”</p><p>话没说完头顶便被一只脚凌空踩住。</p><p>“你自己拿去通气吧混蛋！谁要向某个大猩猩或者某个抖S臭小鬼一样玩这种少女心的东西……”</p><p>土方收回脚，重新抬起头，前面的近藤已经完全不理睬他刚刚的语言攻击，一个人看着闪耀的星火发呆，口中还念着什么要是能和阿妙小姐一起看之类的白痴碎碎念。比他更远处的田间小道仍然是没有路灯的一片漆黑，此刻却不可思议地好像被什么所照亮一般，他定睛一看，是冲田拈着一根花火举在黑暗的道路面前，迸裂的流星在暗色的背景下格外明亮有力。</p><p>“真是两个白痴。”他低低地说了一句，空下来的手朝着口袋摸去。</p><p>举起了另一只手中仅有的一根花火，他熟练地打开了备用打火机。花火开始在自己的手中盛放，尽管只有短短几十秒的限界，然而如此近的距离却让他感到一股奇妙的悸动。</p><p>他仰头向天，将花火举到自己眼前。亮黄色的火光在暗蓝色的背景里激动地跳跃着。</p><p>天幕上依然繁星点点，在远处发着光的地平线上方，一道浅的几乎难以用视线捕捉的银色细线悄悄弯出一条抛物线，像极了人们常说的叫做流星的景象。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>